A Heavenly Dream
by DaiHelsing
Summary: OneShot written on a boring Business Communication lectureXD. DeanCastiel, I want an angel too! ...the title's meaningful. YAOI. My first fanfick translated into English, be fine, SVP!


Castiel was staring at Dean who was sitting on the edge of the hotel bed. The young man sighed with resignation; the angel didn't lower his eyes and didn't move from his place. He was standing leaned against a wall with arms crossed on his chest. Dean clapped his hands once and stoop up; the old springs creaked ominously. Winchester approached Castiel; the angel frowned. Their faces were at the same height now. The angel's dark eyes moved down for a moment and stopped on Dean's shapely full lips and then he fixed his eyes on Winchester's brown irises again. The young man leaned hips hands against the wall above shoulders of his heavenly savior. Castiel looked at Dean's exposed arm.

"No scars", Winchester said. "Even the smallest ones."

The angel looked at his face again.

"Thank you". Dean came closer to Castiel. He could see his long black eyelashes and shiny sclera of his eyes. The angel had an angry expression on his beautiful face.

"Why did you choose this body?", Dean asked touching his friend's neck with his palm. "Do you like it?" God's messenger said nothing. "'Coz I think I do."

Dean was staring at his fingers moving slowly on the angel's Adam's apple.

"Am I sinning, Castiel?" Winchester moved his lips against God's servant's ear. "I suppose I am", he answered himself sucking a smell of a human body of the immortal creature.

He brushed his mouth against the line of the angel's jawbone kissing softly a sharp edge of the perfectly shaved chin. Dean smiled to himself before he kissed Castiel's lips. His lips were hard, masculine, and strangely cold, like they were made of a stone but Dean didn't get discouraged. He was kissing the angel with a greater passion and ferociousness. He decided that he must warm these proud lips and make them to return kisses. He took Castiel's face in his hand and he was looking at his eyes for a moment just like he had made it before. The angel was staring at him with furrowed brows. Dean licked his mouth and then he touched angelic lips one more time. This time cold mouth moved lightly. Winchester opened his eyes still kissing God's warrior. The angel had eyelids closed and he was returning kisses.

"I'm going to teach you everything", Dean thought slipping his tongue into Castiel's warm throat.

All of a sudden, the doors creaked in the back of the room. Winchester backed off unwillingly and wiped his mouth, which was wet because of a saliva, using his palm.

"Dean." Sam was shocked.

"Sammy", Dean said rolling his eyes. "You are intruding", he hissed pouting.

"But Dean… You are kissing an angel! A guy!"

"Nope. Angels are hermaphrodites." Dean smiled happily.

"Are you?", Sam looked at Castiel; he nodded. "But it doesn't change the fact that now he's a guy!"

"A very handsome guy".

"Dean, what the hell are you talking about?!"

"Not 'the hell' but 'the heaven' as I would say", he smiled again."Would you like to join us, Sammy?"

The younger Winchester brother shrugged his shoulders, confused.

"Well… maybe… First I'll have a look."

"Have a look then, bro." Dean looked at Castiel. "Where did we stop?", he asked and started to neck the angel's throat with his tongue.

"Dean? Shouldn't it be more gentle?"

"I like it this way, Sammy."

"But it's an angel, Dean! You have to be very gentle! I'll show you."

Sam tore Dean away from Castiel. He embraced his brother's neck and began to kiss him gently. Dean noticed that his heart was beating much too fast and he felt growing arousal. Suddenly, he felt Castiel's hard lips on his neck. He was being kissed by two sexy men now. Their lips were so different: Sam's soft and warm, Castiel's strong and cold; he felt dizzy. All of a sudden, Sam backed off.

"Wake up, Dean!", he said.

Dean opened his eyes and noticed that he was sitting in his Impala's seat.

"What happened?", Sam asked changing into fourth gear.

"Nothing", Dean mumbled firmly.

"Nothing?" His brother rose his eyebrows. "You were licking your lips all the time!"

"What-the hell-ever", the older Winchester brother smiled. "I was licking my lips, not yours."

"Luckily."

Dean looked at him with a smile.

"Okay, okay", he said with an amusement. "I'm going to have a nap again. Drive safe."

THE END


End file.
